


How Long

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Intersex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Hoseok watches Hyungwon as he dances for the camera, his body burning with desire for the lanky man.





	How Long

  
It was always amazing watching Hyungwon dance, being the embodiment of perfection. He was smooth and flawless, something many strived to achieve. Hyungwon's long limbs swayed, his body popping as the music flowed through him. His baggy shirt hid the toned body Hyungwon had but he still gave off an aura of sensuality. The music lasted a few minutes but Hyungwon showed off his skills for the camera, and for a certain muscular hyung who was sitting to the side, who was burning in the inside from how confident and sexy Hyungwon looked as he danced.

Now Hoseok wasn't a sexual person by nature, preferring to be cute with his dongsaengs. He was basically a big teddy bear that really liked to work out and write music. But when it came to the light of his life, things were different. Hyungwon was the epitome of sensual seduction, with his slender legs and gentle curvaceous body, all Hyungwon had to do was glance in Hoseok's way. Once their eyes met and Hoseok got a whiff of Hyungwon's need, he was a goner. Even now as Hyungwon took a peek Hoseok as he sat outside the camera frame, Hoseok couldn't hide the growing bulge in his sweatpants.

He liked the way Hyungwon's eyes glanced down, his teeth biting down on his lower lip as he turned away from the camera, not even dancing anymore. Hyungwon knew that the video would fade at this point so he turned off the camera and turned to Hoseok, hands on his hips. “It seems like someone's a little excited.” Walking away from the mirrors, Hyungwon hovered over Hoseok, his eyes traveling up and down Hoseok's body. “Very excited. I wonder why, was it the music?” Hyungwon stretched his arms up, his shirt rising up to show Hoseok his pale tummy. Hyungwon smirked before sitting down in Hoseok's lap, right on his bulge. “I wonder what it could be.”

Hoseok put his arms around Hyungwon's waist as Hyungwon rolled his hips slowly, shrugging his shoulders. “The music is nice but the dancer looks really fine and sexy showing off his moves. I wonder if I could get his name.” Hyungwon raised an eyebrow, his mouth twitching as he held back his laughter. He moved his left shoulder, letting the shirt slip down to show off his shoulder. With Hoseok's knees helping sit up, Hyungwon propped himself up with his hands, arching his back slightly. “The dancer huh? I'm sure I could get you his name but are you sure you're interested in him?”

“Oh I'm definitely interested, he seems like he could be the light of my life. He's so tall and pretty, I wouldn't mind getting to know him.” Hyungwon licked his lips, preening at Hoseok's words. He loved it when Hoseok complimented him. He leaned down to brush a kiss against Hoseok's jaw, his hands gently crawling up Hoseok's arms. “I'm sure he wouldn't mind getting to know you. I'll definitely give him your number.”

“You're so very kind.” Hoseok's eyes closed as he wrapped an arm around Hyungwon's waist, tugging him into a deep and sensual kiss, enjoying how Hyungwon melted right into him. Hoseok nibbled on Hyungwon's lower lip, his hand going up to hold Hyungwon's head as he tilted his head and deepened their kiss. Hyungwon's body shivered as Hoseok sucked on his tongue, whimpering as Hoseok reached under Hyungwon's shirt to run his hands all over Hyungwon's back. Hoseok's hands were cold against Hyungwon's warm back but Hyungwon loved how firm Hoseok's hands were. Hoseok pulled back, taking in a deep breath before diving back in and capturing Hyungwon's lips. “Such soft and lovely lips.”

Hyungwon puckered his lips, winking as Hoseok tugged Hyungwon back into another kiss. Without muttering a word, Hoseok reached under Hyungwon's shirt, slipping it off and letting his hands roam the unblemished skin. Pulling back, Hoseok's forehead met Hyungwon's and their eyes connected. Hyungwon's body was so beautiful with the contrast of his dark, rosy nipples and pale luscious skin, he just had to lean in and take a nipple into his mouth. As he sucked gently on the bud, Hyungwon shivered and arched his back to let Hoseok have more of his skin. Using his tongue, Hoseok flicked Hyungwon's nipple, humming as Hyungwon's hands came up to grip his hair. As Hoseok switched to his other nipple and gave it the same soft treatment, Hyungwon felt his underwear dampen and he grew embarrassed. Not many knew that Hyungwon was an intersex male, where for all intent and purposes he was a male, except for his genitals being almost 100% female. Meaning he had a vagina instead of a penis, meaning he had a clitoris, meaning he looked a bit more feminine that the rest of his members. Honesty throughout the years Hyungwon had grown comfortable in his skin (he had to) but when he started dating Hoseok, he had to reveal himself. And Hoseok had taken it well, not really caring about the gender about his partners as long as he was interested in them.

Hoseok glanced up at Hyungwon's red face, knowing Hyungwon was wet for him, and it was arousing. But he knew he had to tread lightly and make sure Hyungwon was comfortable before he kept going. “You ok? Do you want to keep going?” There was no point in making love to an uncomfortable Hyungwon, he would be too dry down there and Hoseok being as strong as he was, could hurt him. “Do you want lube?”

Hyungwon shook his head, pressing his lips against Hoseok's. “I'm good, just embarrassed that I'm wet and you like it.”

“Of course I like it. It's your body showing me that you trust me and that you get excited for me. It's the ultimate compliment and you taste really good.” Hoseok ran his hand through Hyungwon's hair, bringing down for a gentle kiss. “Can I take off your pants?” Hyungwon nodded, lifting his hips so Hoseok could unbutton his jeans. He bit his lip when Hoseok licked his lips as he saw how damp Hyungwon had gotten. He rested his hands behind him on Hoseok's knees, moaning softly as Hoseok rubbed his clit through his underwear. “ _Oppa_...”

Hoseok hissed as Hyungwon looked at his with his hazy eyes. “You know I love it when you call me Oppa. You know I can't resist you when you act sexy.”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes as he tugged at Hoseok's shirt, his own body on display for Hoseok. “You always call me sexy, does that mean you can't resist me all the time?” Hoseok shrugged off his shirt and set it next to him before shimmying his sweatpants down under Hyungwon. Hyungwon got comfortable in Hoseok's lap, enjoying how warm Hoseok's skin was. Hyungwon glanced down at how their skin completed each other, the only thing standing out was his underwear. He took a deep breath and got up on his knees, Hoseok helping him take them off. Hoseok caught his eye and nodded, “Yeah you have me under your beck and call.”

As Hyungwon leaned back to wrap his arms around Hoseok's knees, he subtly spread his legs out, letting Hoseok get a glimpse of his entrance. Surrounded by dense black curls, Hoseok used his fingers to gently spread Hyungwon's entrance, his body getting hotter from seeing how pink and wet Hyungwon was for him. Hyungwon tensed up, “ _Hoseok_..” Hearing how nervous Hyungwon was, Hoseok acted slowly.

With his strength, Hoseok placed Hyungwon's legs onto his shoulders, positioning himself directly in front of Hyungwon's vagina. Taking a deep breath, Hyungwon smelled just down right musky and delicious, making his mouth water. He glanced up to see Hyungwon holding on to his legs, one hand helping him hold back his moans. Hoseok didn't like that so he broadly swiped against Hyungwon's clit, the friction making Hyungwon buck his hips and whimper. His tongue worked gently, tapping against Hyungwon's clit and forcing his moans out of him. Hoseok couldn't help himself, his hands struggling to hold back as he slurped loudly. Hyungwon tasted sweet and bitter, making him want more. Hoseok's tongue brushed up against Hyungwon's walls, loving how they fluttered and contracted against him. The loud slurping just made Hyungwon wetter, embarrassed at seeing how much Hoseok was enjoying him. Hoseok used two fingers to spread Hyungwon open, letting his other hand cup Hyungwon's ass to pull him closer, letting his tongue spear deeper in Hyungwon.

Hyungwon moaned as Hoseok nibbled on his clit, the pleasure shooting up his spine. Hyungwon could barely keep his eyes open due to the pleasure rushing through his body. With the way Hoseok was eating him out, Hyungwon could feel himself getting closer to cumming. But he wanted to cum with Hoseok's cock deep in him so he whined loudly, pulling his hips back. Hoseok tilted his head back, taking a deep breath while watching Hyungwon catch his own breath. Hoseok knew what Hyungwon wanted so he set Hyungwon's hips down, licking his lips of Hyungwon's slick. “Did you bring a condom?”

Hyungwon's nodded, reaching for his pants to pull out a condom. “Here.” He handed it over to Hoseok who wiggled his eyebrows at Hyungwon' before ripping it open with his teeth. “You know next time you should cum on my face. Maybe I could fuck you through your orgasm and see if you can squirt on my cock. That would be hot.” Hyungwon pursed his lips, smacking Hoseok's shoulder.

“Pervert.” Hyungwon felt Hoseok rub himself against Hyungwon's entrance and shuddered, “I'm not a pervert, I just enjoy how sexy you are. If you could see what I could see, you wouldn't be able to resist you either.” Hoseok rubbed his thumb against Hyungwon's clit in strong but slow circles. “You ready baby?” Hyungwon ached as Hoseok kept teasing him, making sure he was wet enough to take Hoseok. He reached down, moving Hoseok's fingers away as he spread himself for Hoseok. “Come on Oppa, _hurry up._ ”

Hoseok grunted as his cock sunk into Hyungwon, his muscles almost too tight. “Hyungwonnie relax baby. Spread those legs some more.” Hyungwon planted his feet down on either side of Hoseok's hips, tilting his hips to sit down more on Hoseok, whose cock made him feel so full and stretched out. Hyungwon's hips trembled once Hoseok was in all the way, his mouth panting. “ _Fuck. So full._ ”

Hoseok took in the sight; Hyungwon's arched back, vagina taking in Hoseok all the way while his mouth was wide open, whimpering as he adjusted. It was Hoseok's favorite sight. He brought one hand back to gently rub Hyungwon's entrance, helping him adjust while the other hand brought Hyungwon closer so he could suck on Hyungwon's nipples. Hyungwon jerked at the sensation of Hoseok playing with his chest, his hips grinding down and letting Hoseok's cock hit that special spot in him. He yelled, wrapping his arms around Hoseok's head. “ _Please move!_ ”

Hoseok hummed, making sure his feet were stable before holding onto Hyungwon's waist, thrusting intensely. Hyungwon screamed, his hands creating little red lines on Hoseok's back. Hoseok's cock was big, probably a little too big if Hyungwon was honest but it felt amazing as it dragged up and down against his walls.

Hoseok bit down on Hyungwon's nipple, moving to the other and biting down on it as well. “ _Fuck!_ ” Hyungwon wrapped his legs around Hoseok's waist, using Hoseok's momentum to bounce down on his cock as best he could, feeling his clit hit against Hoseok's pelvic area. Hoseok pulled back, glancing down to watch himself go in Hyungwon. He wanted to imprint this in his mind for when Hyungwon was away from him. He saw Hyungwon pout his mouth, his jaw moving forward, and Hoseok met him for a kiss. His gut tightened as Hyungwon clenched around him, his hands cupping Hyungwon's ass. Hyungwon looked Hoseok in the eye, their mouths barely touching. “ _Hoseokkie oppa_....I'm so close.”

Hoseok could feel his stomach burning, “I am too baby.” Hoseok moved his hands, angling Hyungwon so he could slip in a fraction deeper. Hoseok moved his legs, still thrusting into Hyungwon as he got on his knees. Hyungwon held onto Hoseok's shoulders as he was basically impaled on Hoseok's cock, his eyes rolling back as the angle made Hoseok keep hitting deep. Hoseok could feel Hyungwon clench and unclench around him, knowing he was close. So he reached down, lightly pinching Hyungwon's clit and suddenly sending Hyungwon over the edge. Hyungwon gasped and whimpered as Hoseok moaned, thrusting a handful more before cumming into the condom.

Hoseok took in a deep breath, helping Hyungwon settling down in his lap. They shared a gentle kiss as Hoseok slipped out of Hyungwon. Hyungwon's hips twitched as Hoseok massaged Hyungwon's entrance, making sure he was ok. “You good?” Hoseok slipped in a finger, gently curling it before slipping it out. Hoseok checked his finger, smiling when there was no blood. Hyungwon smiled and wrapped his hands around Hoseok's neck. “Yeah I'm good. I'll probably be a little sore but that was so good.”

Hoseok chuckled, stretched his arms and legs as Hyungwon cuddled his chest. “It was. You looked so good dancing that I couldn't help myself. I'm sure the fans will like your dance as well.” Hyungwon chuckled, reaching out for his pants and Hoseok's as well. “I hope so. Let's get out of here so I can blow you in the shower.” Hoseok felt himself get hard again, his hands gathering their clothes. “I just can't get enough of you.”

They got dressed, Hyungwon slightly wincing at how achy he was. But it had been worth it to having Hoseok all to himself. They shared a kiss once they were dressed, making sure they looked decent as they left for home. Hoseok glanced at Hyungwon, thankful he had such an amazing person in his life. Hyungwon turned to look at him, winking when he saw Hoseok watching him. Yes, this was the light of his life.


End file.
